Trapped
by TheWeirdos'Queen
Summary: Alice Wattson has a normal life. She plays video games, she has crushes, and she has friends. She doesn't want anything about her life to change. Unfortunately it does. She gets sucked into her favorite PC game and meets the main characters along with others.. Will she ever get out? And if she does, will her life be the same? Rated T for blood and mild language. NO SWEARS!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Fellow Weirdos! :D How are you guys? It's a new story yay! *jumps up and down excitedly* I know I haven't finished the last story but don't worry. I'll make time to work on both. I enjoy typing stories for the public. :) Im making this story because I LOVE Minecraft. So yea.. Well anyway, I'll shut up and get on with the story now. Enjoy!**

I woke up early in the morning, anticipated for the school day ahead of me.

I feel like a nerd. I LIKE going to school?! What's up with that? Oh yeah. It's because of Benny.

I pretended to fall back on my white fluffy pillow like I had fainted.  
When I had opened my eyes, I was staring at my Minecraft poster that was taped on the ceiling.

It had all the mobs on it with Minecraft Steve in the middle holding a diamond sword. In the back, behind all the mobs, was the Enderdragon. On the top of the poster, above everyone, were the words: "Mine Like You Mean It" and on the bottom, below everyone was the Minecraft logo with the signature creeper "A"

That's when my room and everything around me changed.

I was in the minecraft world. This time, I was in a mine with Steve. I had an iron pickaxe and was mining lapis when a creeper snuck up behind me. I heard a hissing sound and looked in horror to my right to see that it was too late.

The creeper exploded and threw me on a stone wall which was on the other side of the lava river that I was mining on. Miraculously I had landed somewhat safely on the other side of the lava and didn't die.

Steve rushed over, creating a cobblestone bridge on his way across. When he made it over, he handed me a golden apple to eat.

"Get up. Come on you're going to be late!"

Huh? Did he say I'm going to be late? Late for what?

That's when I snapped out of my fantasy and was back in my room, staring at my minecraft poster. Nothing had changed.

I was daydreaming again.

"Good morning honey. Come on and get up. You don't want to be late to school again."

"Ok mom I'm up." I said squinting at the sudden light.

I pushed myself up using my elbows until I came into an upright position.

Mom closed the door behind her as she walked out.

I stretched and yawned until I threw the covers off of my feet and then threw my feet on the floor.

I stood up and went to my walk in closet to pick out my clothes for the day.

I chose my normal style. Tomboy feminine. I chose my favorite green and black checkered sweater jacket with a white t-shirt to go under it. Then I chose my favorite gold medallion necklace, and a black miniskirt. Then I chose my green converse and put it all on.

I was lazy and didn't feel like doing much with my hair. So I just combed and brushed it and left it down.

Then I walked into the bathroom and found my black and green SnapBack hat.

I put it on, SnapBack in the front. I brushed my teeth and washed my face. Then I put on my favorite lipgloss. "Orange blossom"

I grabbed my book bag that was in my room and walked into the kitchen.

Mom was fixing my lunch and breakfast. I sat down at the table and carefully ate my breakfast. I didn't want to smudge or get food in my lipgloss.

When I finished, I told my mom bye, gave her a kiss on the cheek, put on a new layer of lipgloss, and put the lipgloss in my sweater pocket.

I walked outside with my book bag and lunchbox and came outside just as the bus came.

When I got on, I went straight to my seat where my best friend, Hannah, was sitting.

When I slid into the seat with her she was staring at me so intensely I thought her eyes might pop out of her head.

"What happened? Put too much sugar in your sugar flakes this morning?" I joked.

"Nope! I know someone who likes you." She made the word 'you' drag on longer than usual.

I looked at her for a moment like I didn't care.

The truth is, I care immensely! I've always wanted a boyfriend but I never thought anyone liked me. I thought that maybe my crush Benny did, but I was never sure.

"Who?" I said nonchalantly.

" I won't say." She said crossing her arms and smirking.

"Okay fine. Don't tell me." I said punching her in the arm.

When we got to Benny's stop, he sat in the seat across from us.

YAY!

"HELLO!" Hannah almost screamed waving wildly

"Hey Hannah."

Then he looked at me and sort of flipped his beautiful, short, brown hair.

"Sup Alice." He said cooly.

I loved his voice the best. It had sort of a low cool tone to it. The kind you only hear on those old romance movies.

"Oh. Hi Benny" I said softly.

Almost too softly.

Hannah gave me a light, quick nudge.

"HI" I said louder, glaring at her.

"It's nice to see your happy shining faces today." Benny said giving a wink in my direction.

I blushed profusely.

When we got to school, (of course after the long, drawn out, bumpy ride of the bus) we all got off together.

Then Benny went his separate way, Hannah went hers, and I went mine.

"See you at third period Alice!" Hannah yelled

"Okay! I yelled back. Then I started walking towards my homeroom class.

**I actually have nothing to say in this little end paragraph :/ soo.. I'll just end it. **  
**3 TheWeirdo'sQueen. Don't forget to follow and review to become a weirdo! :)**


	2. Chapter 2-What Happened!

**Welcome everyone! I have a new chapter ready to go for you. :D i hope you enjoy it. i do realize its a bit short btw. sorry -_-. Well anyway. ill get on with it**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

As I walked down to my home room, I felt a vibration of some sort.

I looked all over my body, my book bag, my hoodie jacket, even my phone.

Nothing.

It eventually stopped however.

What the heck was that? I asked myself in thought.

I disregarded it as my imagination and kept walking.

I stopped by my locker before heading in Mrs. Jones' room to grab my first and second period books.

I went to locker #186 and crouched down.

"I hate bottom lockers.." I mumbled to no one in particular.

20…5…3 I tried the handle.

But my locker was like 'Nope!'

"Ugh!" yelled.

I punched the locker, making a loud metallic clang sound.

20…5…3 I tried again.

Still nothing.

"Need help there?" I heard a low cool toned voice ask me.

I darted my head upwards to see Benny.

I blushed. I didn't want him to think I was just some girl who couldn't even open her locker.

"No. I got this." I said coolly.

20…5…3 I did three bangs on the locker this time and prayed that it worked so I could impress him.

THANK YOU!

It opened, showing all my books and such.

"See. I can do things myself." I said smugly.

"I do see. I also see that you like Team Crafted correct?" he asked, his hands in his pockets.

"What?! How did you know that?" I said frantically.

He took his left hand out of his pocket and pointed at my locker door.

I whipped my head around to find my Team Crafted Mini poster taped in my locker.

I blushed. Crap! So close..

"Hehe. I..uh..do kinda like them." I said slamming my locker shut.

"hehe. Cool." He said flipping his hair again.

"See you later ok?" he said smirking.

I blushed even more.

"ok." I said quietly.

Then he strided away.

Then I snapped out of..whatever I was in and looked at my locker.

Really Alice?

20…5…3

'Nope!'

I just ignored the books for now and went in my homeroom before I was late.

I got in just in time so that the teacher was four names ahead of mine.

I slid in the desk beside my other best friend Kayla.

She was on her phone and didn't notice I was there.

I cleared my throat.

She jumped and looked at me, startled.

"Whoa! What ever happened to 'hey'?" she asked turning her phone off.

"It's not my fault that your eyes were glued to your phone." I said with a chuckle.

Then the vibrating started up again.

Kayla must've heard it too.

"seems like your phone wants you to do the same." She said staring at my pocket.

"my phone's off. I don't know what this is but its kinda freaky." I said becoming a bit startled.

"Alice!" I jumped in my seat.

"yes Mrs. Jones?" I said absent-mindedly.

The kids in the class giggled.

"Here?" Mrs. Jones said glaring at me, obviously thinking I was trying to make a joke.

"Oh! Uh..yes ma'am" I said a light pink dusting my cheeks.

I was the last one and just then, the bell rang.

I quickly grabbed my stuff and followed Kayla out into the busy hallway.

When I got home, I saw a note on the table,

_Went out to get groceries. Will be back soon._

_ XOXO Love Mom._

"Hmm. Mom's not home yet hmm?" I asked myself

"Guess I can hop on Minecraft for a while." I said turning on the computer.

When it had started up, I double clicked on the pixelated dirt block and waited for the launch screen to come up.

When it did I hit the big "Play" button in the bottom middle and waited.

Waiting..

Waiting..

"Hmm. It must be slow." I thought out loud.

I tried hitting the red "x" button in the top right corner but it didn't work. Instead, something started humming AND vibrating.

"What the heck is going on?!" I said starting to panic.

I looked down at my gold medallion that I was still wearing.

It had turned a bright yellow and was glowing.

It kept getting brighter, and the computers' hum was getting louder.

The computer and my medallion were humming rhythmically.

Then my medallion must have reached its peak.

I blacked out.

When I woke up, my vision was blurred.

As I looked around and slowly starting to get out of my haze, I noticed I was outside. I felt soft grass underneath me.

Then when my vision had focused, I noticed something.

The grass was pixelated.

* * *

**BAM! the first cliff hanger! MUAHAHAH. **

**3 TheWeirdos'Queen Don't forget to Follow and Favorite to become a Weirdo :) **


	3. Chapter 3- First Night

**I'm getting some favorites and follows now :D that means you like them (hopefully o) so here you go! another chapter! **

**PS sorry this took so long. School and such got in the way. **

**Anyway on with the story! As always: Enjoy!**

* * *

"AHHHHHH!" I screamed crawling backwards on the pixel grass.

"What's going on?!" I yelled to no one.

I looked down at my hands, well my squared hands.

My hands were now in a rectangular prism shape, like the rest of me.

I felt myself all over getting more and more creeped out.

Everything was pixelated.

My jacket, my body, and.. my Book bag?

Didn't I take that off when I came inside the house?

I took it off and looked at it.

This isn't mine.

Mine it large, blue and red.

This one is large, black and green.

I cautiously unzipped the bag, half expecting something to jump out at me, and peeked inside.

Nothing.

I shrugged and zipped it back up before throwing it back on my shoulder.

I took a second to look around.

I was in the shade of an oak tree and pigs, sheep, and chickens were grazing in some grass some ways away.

The cows, being rebels, were eating some grass far away from them.

I walked out of the shade and instantly got warmer.

I looked for the sun to see how much time I had.

It was in the East.

Great.

This means it was in the morning.

I quickly forgot about my predicament for a moment to gather supplies.

I turned back around to the oak tree and stared at it.

I looked down at my square hand and back at the tree.

Then I took a deep breath and punched.

I kept punching until I heard a "Thunk"

I stared at the floating oak log and stepped near it.

The log made a "pop" noise as it went into my inventory.

Wait. Inventory?

I quickly took the bookbag back off and looked inside egarly.

Sure enough, there was one measly oak log.

"One down, 20 to go." I said with a long sigh.

* * *

"there." I said placing the last wooden plank down.

I stepped back to admire my work.

It was pretty shabby but it would do for tonight.

I opened the wood door and stepped inside, closing it behind me.

I sat by my furnace and warmed up a bit.

It had gotten dark and cold while I was building.

I was about to go to bed when I heard growling.

"Darn zombies.." I muttered grabbing my stone sword.

I swung open my door and instantly saw the beast.

He saw me too.

He turned towards me and walked very slowly.

I ran in his direction, sword in front of me.

My sword ripped through him, blood splattering everywhere.

His top part flew to my left and his bottom half still stood for a moment before falling.

His remains turned into orbs and they slowly drifted to me.

They made a satisfying "tingle" noise when they had reached me.

I walked back to my house, weary and tired from the days' work.

I went to my infinite water pool and washed myself.

Then I sat in front of the heated furnace with a cooked pork chop in hand.

I ate the pork chop, savoring its delicious taste.

I can't taste these things when I'm playing from the computer.

I walked over to my bed, ready for some rest.

I sat on the bed and it made a slight "squeak" from my weight.

I laid down on the soft pixely pillow and pulled the blankets over me.

And as the last light from the furnace slowly faded away, I realized I had survived my first night in first person Minecraft.

With that thought in mind, I quickly drifted to sleep.

* * *

**YAY! chapter 3 done!**

**I'm thinking about discontinuing my unnatural story.. its flopping and I like this story idea better.**

**I'll give it some thought and make my decision.**

**Anyway that's about it. Btw, expect another chapter soon. :)**

**3 TheWeirdos'Queen Don't forget to follow and favorite to become a Weirdo :)**


	4. Chapter 4- Strangers

**hello fellow weirdos! Everyone who follows my stories are my weirdos :] anyway ive made my decision. The unnatural story will be discontinued. But this one won't. Yay! **

**on with the story. As always: Enjoy.**

* * *

I woke up to the sound of whispering.

I opened one eye to see some blue..thing talking to some furry thing in the corner of my house, by my infinite water pool.

"I still don't think killing her is a good idea though.." The blue thing said scratching his head with a flipper.

"We can't have just anyone here. She might kill US for all we know." The furry thing said.

"And if she doesn't, then we'd be murderers Jerome."

Jerome? I took another look at this creature.

Sure enough it was the brown bacca himself, ASFJerome.

He was in a black suit with a red tie and his fur was sprawled all over his body.

Then that means the blue thing must be..

"Fine. YOU don't have to participate in killing her Quentin. But. I'm not taking any chances."

Quentin. Huskymudkips!

He was wearing his whitish suit and looked kind of slippery.

I slowly got up from my bed, careful not to make a sound.

Then I slowly and cautiously picked up my stone sword which was in the corner by my bed.

Then I whipped the covers off of me and darted towards Jerome.

I pounced on top if him, my sword at his throat.

"Get off of me!" He growled.

"Hey get off of him lady!" Quentin yelled pulling at my arm.

"I'll kill you too fishie." I said pointing my sword in his direction.

He slowly backed away with a snarl on his face but had his hands up.

Jerome took advantage of my threat to Quentin to kick me in my stomach to get me off of him.

I fell back on the hard wood floor with a thud.

Jerome took out a small iron dagger and held it up against my throat.

The roles were reversed.

"Just to let you know, I don't give mercy." He told me. His breath smelled like fish.

"Good" I said punching him in the nose.

I was on top of him again and one of my feet was on his tie. Right on his chest.

"Quentin! Get her off and hold her down!" Jerome barked.

"Touch me and I'll slice your arm off." I said not taking my eyes off of the bacca.

Just then I heard the door swing open.

I looked behind me to see a man in a red and black checkered jacket like mine.

He had short brown hair and had a gold medallion just like mine.

"Get her offa me Mitch!" Jerome said squirming and wiggling under my foot.

BajanCanadian picked me up by my waist and had me in the air unable to move.

He was obviously stronger than me in every way and I couldn't move.

I looked to my right to see Quentin staring at me with worried eyes.

"How did you let a girl get you man?" Mitch asked Jerome.

"Shut up! Who you callin' a girl?!" I said squirming in his iron tight grasp.

I do realize I'm a girl but I'm somewhat a tomboy too.

"Just hold her." Jerome said picking up his dagger and striding towards me.

Just when he had reached me, Quentin rushed over and stood in front of me with his arms out.

"Stop! Leave her alone! We still don't know what she's doing here. I despise her just as much as you do but we just can't kill her." He said in my defense.

"Get outta my way Quentin. I know what I'm doing." Jerome said.

"You didn't find out what she was doing?" Mitch asked.

"You know the rules. If we find someone, we have to find out their purpose before we kill them." Mitch said.

"Didn't you see her on top of me?! She tried to kill me. That's enough proof that she's bad." Jerome said glaring at me.

"Maybe that's because you and this fish right here-" that's when Quentin looked behind him to come face to face with me.

"Call me a fish one more time and I'll let Jerome kill you." He snarled.

Mitch let me go and I fell on the floor.

I quickly got up however and backed up against a wall, sword in front of me.

All 3 of them crowded around me and stared at me.

"What do you people want from me?!" I said frantically.

"I say we take her back to the cave and see what to do with her there." Mitch said looking at the other two.

"I agree. We won't be able to decide on what to do without everyone else's opinion anyway." Quentin said with a shrug

All 6 eyes looked at Jerome, mine included.

Jerome looked at me, then at his friends, then at me, then back at his friends.

"Fine." He mumbled putting his dagger back in his suit pocket.

"Ok so it's settled. Come on girly." Mitch said looking at me.

"What makes you three think I'm just gonna go with you. I barely know any of you." I said shaking a bit out of fear.

"Have it your way." Mitch said with a shrug.

Then He picked me up and swung me over his shoulder.

"Hey! Let me go you jerk!" I yelled beating his back with my fists.

"Man is she persistent." He said as he walked out my house with Quentin and Jerome following him.

I looked up at Quentin who was behind Mitch at stared at him.

He just shrugged and put his flippers in his suit pockets.

I had just gotten kidnapped. Great. Just great.

* * *

**and that wraps up another chapter! **

**~ Love, TheWeirdos'Queen. Don't forget to follow and favorite to become a weirdo. :) **


	5. Chapter 5- The Cave

**HEY DERE. Hi, I wanted to wish you some happy holidays and whatnot.**

**well belated.. Anyway happy holidays from the weirdos queen.**

**enjoy! :D**

* * *

As Mitch walked along the dirt road with Quentin and Jerome following behind, I eventually fell asleep to the calm sound of the pebbles crunching underneath their footsteps.

When I woke up however in a sleepy haze, I saw someone's face in mine.

I couldn't tell who it was because of my sleepiness.

"AHHHHH" I screamed crawling backwards.

Whoever was in my face did the same.

I looked around and noticed that i was in some sort of cave.

There were ores all around the top and sides of the cavern. Glow stone on fences were keeping the place lit. It was pretty big for the most part as well.  
In one corner of the cave, were about 6 or 7 beds 4 of which were bunk beds.  
In another corner was a waterfall with some lawn chairs beside it.  
Beside the lawn chairs was about 5 mini fridges. There were bones and scraps of paper scattered around the cave.

I'd say that the cave looked pretty comfortable.

I looked in front of me to see who was in my face a minute ago.

A guy with a brown beard, messy hair and sunglasses sat on the ground in front of me holding his chest where his heart was.

This guy is Ian. Ssundee.

"Thanks for the heart attack!" He said panting.

"You were in my face! What was I supposed to do? Sit there and stare at ya'?" I snapped.

"ARE YOU A REAL GIRL?!" Someone yelled pushing their face so close to mine I could smell his breath.

This guy had some sort of a commander suit on and wore a purple medallion. He also had short messy, brown hair and wore sunglasses.

He also wore a smile stretching from ear to ear.

Adam. SkydoesMinecraft

I gave him a little push with my fingertips to get him away from me.

"Last time I checked." I said smugly.

"REALLY?! AWESOME!" He yelled happily.

Then someone in a blue space suit and a yellow helmet flew in my direction. He picked me up bridal style on his way across and I was taken into the air.

Instantly I clung to him, afraid of being dropped.

"Hi. I'm Jason. And your name is?" He asked me. I blushed a bit. I knew he was Jason aka, MinecraftUniverse.

"Uhh..I'm.." I started

"HEY! Bring her back here! Quentin yelled.

Without warning, Jason dropped me and I fell screaming.

Someone caught me before I hit the ground.

I looked up to see a guy with kinda long brown hair, with some of it covering his left eye. He was also wearing a white shirt and was wearing black and green headphones.

I smiled weakly at him, kinda giving him a silent "thank you".

He didn't smile back.

Instead he dropped me harshly on the cave floor.

"Oww.. Rude.." I mumbled under my breath while rubbing my bruised behind.

Ty, or Deadlox walked over to the corner of the cave and laid down on one of the single beds.

After Ian helped me up, I looked around at everyone who was crowding around me.

I instantly saw Jason who had just safely landed on the cave floor.

"What the heck was that?!" I yelled at him.

He looked at me ( at least I thought that's what he was doing behind his helmet ) and shrugged.

"I knew Ty was down here to catch ya'" he said nonchalantly.

"And if he wasn't?" I asked, my hands on my hips.

"I kinda always wanted a red floor I guess.." He said with a chuckle.

I growled and glared at him.

"So, what do we do with her?" Jerome asked with a bloodthirsty look on his furry face.

"We'll have to ask some questions first." Mitch said.

"WHERE WERE YOU THE YEAR 1985?!" Adam yelled pointing a gloved box hand in my direction.

"Not those type of questions dude." Ian said pushing his hand away from my face.

"What were you doing here?" Quentin asked folding his flippers across his chest.

"Nothing! Just surviving like the rest of you." I said looking each of them in the face.

"Did you know we were here?" Jason asked

"You, I'm not speaking to." I said with a bit of an attitude.

"I suggest you answer ANY questions ANY of us have missy." Jerome growled.

I scoffed.

They didn't scare me. Any of em' I could beat them all up.

Just not at the same time.

"No. I didn't know you were here." I mumbled.

"Hmm." Mitch said scratching his head.

There was an awkward silence for a moment where no one said a word

"Well I guess we should vote on whether we should keep her or not." Quentin said finally

"Wait. Don't I get a chance to explain myself first?" I asked somewhat in a panic.

"It's only fair I guess.." Ian said, adjusting his sunglasses.

"Go ahead uh.." Mitch started

"I'm sorry. I never caught your name." He said blushing out of embarrassment.

"I never threw it." I said smugly.

"Alice." I said with a nod.

"I'm Mitch, and these are my friends, Adam,Jerome,Quentin, Jason, Ian, and.." He paused for a second and took a quick glance over by the beds. "Ty." He said with a silent gulp.

"Nice to meet ya." I said with a small smile.

"Okay. Now we have been introduced so go on with your story." Jason said.

I nodded.

"I had just came home from school when my medallion here started buzzing." I said cradling the piece of jewelry. " then when I started up minecraft, I somehow got into the game. I wanted to live so I gathered supplies and built a house. I even got my first zombie kill. I went to sleep and woke up with you two in my house" I said pointing an accusing box at Jerome and Quentin.

"Woah woah woah. Did you say you got a zombie kill?" Adam asked sounding a bit worried.

"Uhhh.. Yes.."

"SO THATS where George went.." Jason said rubbing his helmet.

"YOU MURDERER! GEORGE! HE WAS TOO YOUNG TO..live?" Adam screamed at me.

" I don't think I'm the murderer. He died of something else." I said in my defense.

"Technically-" Ian tried to perk up.

"This isn't important guys!" Mitch yelled over the debate.

"What IS important is what we do with you." Jerome said.

"We'll vote on it." Ian said

"All for keeping her alive?" Ian asked.

Adam, Ian, and Jason raised their hands.

"All for killing her?"

Mitch, Quentin, and Jerome raised theirs.

"Ty is the last vote. He decides your fate Alice." Jason said.

"My vote is.." Ty suddenly said, making all of us jump out of surprise.

Ty slowly rose from his bed and walked over to us smoothly.

His next few words decided on whether I lived or died.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUNNNNN cliff hanger #2 :P ah well wait until next chapter to see whether Alice Lives Or dies.**

**Jerome: I hope she dies muhahahah.**

**Me: -_- looks like someone got too hyped up on sugar.. In the corner for you, you bad bacca..**

**Jerome: nuuuuu ;-;**

**~£ove, TheWeirdos'Queen. Don't forget to follow and favorite to become a weirdo. :) and review too.. I like reviews.. They make me happy..**


End file.
